<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time for Presents by ithinkimawriter (Serial_Writer)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971375">Time for Presents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serial_Writer/pseuds/ithinkimawriter'>ithinkimawriter (Serial_Writer)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Joker (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Self-Insert, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serial_Writer/pseuds/ithinkimawriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker has a special present for reader on Christmas morning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Fleck &amp; Reader, Arthur Fleck &amp; You, Arthur Fleck/You, Joker &amp; Reader, Joker &amp; You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time for Presents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She heard him come in late. It was the norm ever since that fateful day where he fully adopted his “<em>Joker</em>” persona. Y/N hated referring to it as such or simplifying it that way, this wasn’t a character Arthur had created for himself, it was who he was all along. He was still her sweet and loving Arthur, the man who bled for others and yearned to make others happy, he had simply found his inner strength and embraced it. Joker was no longer tied down by the fear of repercussions or negative outcomes, whether it was because of his newfound confidence or by some miracle, it seemed as if he possessed the power to make sure no harm came to himself and the other person in this wretched world he cared for, Y/N.</p>
<p>She didn’t really know what it was he stayed out so late for, and he always reassured her that the less she knew, the easier it could be for him to keep her safe. Y/N was aware that even though he had suddenly become a symbol for the city and others looked at him for guidance and strength, he himself was also in need of the same reassurances and the only one who could provide that for him was her. So, as long as he would come back to her at the end of the night, <em>unharmed</em>, she let him do whatever it was that brought him happiness.</p>
<p>Whenever he would come in, his routine would always be the same; he’d come in straight to their room, give her a peck on her forehead, just a brush of his lips really, in an effort to not wake her up. It never worked. She would always wake up with a smile on her face and would pull him in to her to connect their lips, earning herself a smile so big that it could rival the one painted on his face in a vibrant red.</p>
<p>This night was different, and she knew he must’ve had a long and exhausting day. Y/N heard the sound of very poor attempts at trying to be quiet and her eyes fluttered open, the angry red numbers from the clock on their nightstand letting her know that it 3:15 in the morning. Seconds later, Joker plopped down on the bed and pulled her into him, mumbling what quite frankly sounded like absolute nonsense to her and she couldn’t help but laugh softly. Y/N turned while in his arms until they were facing each other, noses almost touching. He hadn’t bothered with removing his paint, she noticed, and she brought her fingers up to trace the messy lines adorning his face. His eyes fluttered shut and a content smile made its way to his face, his nose nuzzling into her wrist.</p>
<p>“Tired, love?” she whispered, afraid to speak any louder and scare away the sleep that was already so hard for him to come by.</p>
<p>He nodded lethargically, his breathing evening out and he brought her closer to his chest until he was able to rest his chin on the top of her head.</p>
<p>Y/N smiled against the base of his throat, her lips brushing against his skin and bringing their nightly ritual to completion. There was nothing that would put Joker to sleep quicker than when he could feel her all around him, every single inch of her skin on his to reassure him that she was <em>real</em> and she loved and cherished all of him. Granted, sometimes not even that was enough and try as either of them may, sleep would elude him. That is why nights where it was obvious that he would be blessed with some form of rest were oh so special to the both of them.</p>
<p>=================</p>
<p>Y/N knew he must still be tired and the last thing she wanted was to steal away any of his well-deserved sleep. But it was Christmas morning, and she’d waited until 9. That was more than enough time, right? She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, focusing on controlling her breathing and staying as still as possible. If she woke him up with her restlessness, she would never forgive herself. Joker was a light sleeper and any shift from her would wake him up.</p>
<p>Never had she had to accomplish a feat more difficult than this one. She had managed to splurge on some gifts she knew he would love like high quality face paint, a brush set so he wouldn’t have to continue using just the one, and even a new suit and she could not wait to have him open his gifts. Granted, she was aware that he could easily steal all of these things for himself, but she also knew that even as Joker, he was still her Arthur, the man who cared too much for others and their needs but never of his own.</p>
<p>“Fools, the both of us.”</p>
<p>At the sound of his voice, raspy with not being used for hours at a time, she turned in his arms which had stayed around her the whole night, even through her tossing and turning.</p>
<p>Y/N brushed her lips against his, looking up at him questioningly.</p>
<p>Joker smiled, part of his bright red paint gone from his face and instead traces of it could be found on the pillows and on Y/N’s own face.</p>
<p>“Here you are pretending to be asleep as to not wake me… and I’m doing the same.” He smiled apologetically, his eyes twinkling with mirth.</p>
<p>She gasped indignantly and lightly shoved his chest, his chuckles bringing a smile to her own face as he pulled her back into him, his legs tangling with hers.</p>
<p>“Since we’re both awake, can w-“</p>
<p>“’m not awake.”</p>
<p>Y/N rolled her eyes playfully as he shimmied his body lower on the bed until he was able to bury his face in her chest, his breath ghosting over her breasts sending delightful shivers down her spine.</p>
<p>“Joker <em>baby</em>! Let’s go open presents! It’s Christmas!” She whined, her fingers gripping his curls as she tried pulling him away from her.</p>
<p>He groaned against her before shaking his head, all while still securely buried in her bosom. “It’ll still be Christmas in a few hours.”</p>
<p>“Babe! Please, pretty please?” She tried once more, successfully bringing his face up to hers, her hands cupping his cheeks while her lips kissed all over his face.</p>
<p>High pitched giggles escaped his mouth and Y/N couldn’t help but let yet another smile blossom on her face at a sound so lovely and pure.</p>
<p>“That tickles,” he murmured, one of his hands resting on her hip, his fingers tracing invisible patterns on the soft fabric of her bottoms.</p>
<p>Y/N pecked his nose one last time, her eyes giving his face a once over, a laugh falling from her lips at how truly messed up his usually pristine face was.</p>
<p>He stared at her, his emerald green eyes boring into hers and while no words were coming out of his mouth, she could see all of the love and adoration for her in them and couldn’t help the blush that began dusting the apples of her cheeks.</p>
<p>“Present time?” She tried one more time, effectively ruining the quiet and peaceful atmosphere, earning a playful eyeroll from Joker.</p>
<p>“You won’t quit, will you?” He laughed, his hands moving to grip her ass as he pulled her even closer to the point where her body was half on top of him.</p>
<p>Y/N shook her head with a grin, a squeak falling from her lips as he suddenly grabbed her shoulders and pushed her flat on her back on the bed, his knees on either side of her hips as he straddled her.</p>
<p>Joker smirked down at her, his hands cupping her breasts from under her sweatshirt and his hips grinding down on hers. “<em>Fine</em>. We’re opening mine first.”</p>
<p>A gasp left her lips, her hands automatically snaking around his neck as he continued to hump her over their clothes.</p>
<p>With a firm grip in his hair, Y/N brought his lips down to hers, her teeth toying with his bottom lip as he moaned over her.</p>
<p>Joker palmed every inch of her body he could get to before he began slithering down her body, his lips leaving a wet trail as he went. His fingers hooked on her pajama bottoms and in one go managed to slip them along with her underwear off. His tongue and lips worked on marking the inside of her thighs, the whimpers and moans coming from Y/N’s lips driving Joker into a frenzy.</p>
<p>With a devious smile up at her, her spread her legs as to better accommodate his upper body, his hands hooked under her knees and he gently placed her legs on his shoulders. He teased her slit with his thumb, simply tracing it, so softly that Y/N wondered whether he was doing it at all of if she was so worked up that she was imagining his touch.</p>
<p>“Love, please, please, please don’t tease.” She half-sobbed, her fingers gripping his hair as her head dug into the pillow below her.</p>
<p>“My, you’re certainly in a begging mood today, aren’t you kitten?” He chuckled, the tip of his tongue tracing invisible designs along her skin but never in the place she needed him the most.</p>
<p>She groaned after a particular lick that barely made it past her outer lips and she swore that if he didn’t do <em>something</em>, she would go insane. She loved when he was in his playful moods, while it began with delicious torture, the <em>outcome</em> was always worth it.</p>
<p>Suddenly, his fingers teased their way into her, a downright disgusting squelch floating into the room because of how wet his actions had already made her. “<em>Oh</em>, I must’ve been a good boy this year,” he giggled loudly, his tongue teasingly dipping into her. “Merry fucking Christmas to me.”</p>
<p>Before she could yell at him, yet again, Joker buried his face between her legs, his nose brushing against her clit and his lips and tongue smothering her mound. His newly freed hands intertwined with hers and Y/N swore she could’ve come from the sounds he was making alone.</p>
<p>Moans fell from his own lips as his flattened tongue wreaked havoc in her body from within, his head moved up and down and then side to side, his tongue reaching every crook and crevice of her walls. Joker’s lips puckered as he sucked and nipped like a starved dog who had suddenly been presented with a delectable meal. And with the way he was moaning and groaning and thoroughly enjoying himself, she certainly believed she was the tastiest thing that had ever graced his tongue.</p>
<p>Without moving his head, he raised his eyes to look up at her, a grin taking over his lips as he gazed at the panting, sweating, heaving <em>mess</em> he had reduced her to and he suddenly felt the need to up his efforts, wanting nothing more than to watch her come undone because of him. His fingers which were still buried in her hooked and he began moving them in a <em>‘come-hither’</em> motion, the squeal followed by a curse from her drawing laughter from him. Y/N groaned at the vibrations, her thighs tightening around him and her nails digging into the tops of his hands.</p>
<p>“I-I’m goi-”</p>
<p>She couldn’t finish her sentence, Joker’s fingers and tongue moved even faster within her, moans and groans falling from his lips as he licked and sucked in earnest, needing her to let go.</p>
<p>He felt her walls tightening around his fingers and the scream that fell from her lips, along with a chant of his name, like a song meant only for him, made his heart clench with love and yet another smile took over his lips as he continued lapping up the mess he had caused her to make. His movements were slower and less frantic, a chuckle slipping past his lips every once in a while as a particular lick caused her to shiver and hiss. With one last teasing nip to her outer lips, he made his way back up to her, his chin glistening with her juices and a smug smirk on his face.</p>
<p>Joker made a show of sucking his fingers clean, his eyes on her the whole time, taking in the slight hitch in her breathing and the clenching of her legs under him.</p>
<p>“Looks like Santa Claus wasn’t the only one <em>comin’</em>.”</p>
<p>Y/N snorted out a laugh and grabbed his pillow, lightly hitting him with it. Joker laughed, loud, booming laughter before his hands grabbed her wrists and pinned her down to the bed, his lips finding hers and letting her taste herself on his tongue.</p>
<p>“Merry Christmas, doll.” Joker smiled down at her, his eyes twinkling with love and adoration, showing her every single emotion coursing through his veins that words would do no justice to. It wasn’t often that they got to spend all day together, simply savoring each other’s presence, and it was in moments like these where they both realized how little they both needed to survive; they just needed each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Work transferred from old tumblr account, ithinkimawriter. Kudos and comments always welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>